Urban Legends of Blood-Smurf
by Cloudstar36
Summary: The night of a smurfy sleep-over, Hefty tells the Smurfs of a terrifying ghost story; leaving Tracker, Handy, Majestic, and Brainy scared smurf-less for the night. The next morning, a few bloody prints are all that's left as evidence, and Hefty is nowhere to be found… Will the others follow his dreadful fate? Will they be rid the legend of blood smurf from existence? Find out…
1. Getting ready

Majestic Smurf let her eyes wander the village, smiling to whoever greeted her that afternoon. As she headed back to her mushroom after picking smurfberries for Papa Smurf, the magical-smurf was looking forward to an 'exciting' evening at Brainy's; the knowledgeable-smurf insisting she bring along some friends - those friends to be Tracker, Handy and Hefty. Ever since she'd ended up in the village, Majestic found the three to be the closest Smurfs to her; treating them dearly like her own brothers she had left behind. On the way, she passed Handy; the inventing-smurf looking stuck in thought at a blueprint he'd been given.

"Hey Handy, what's smurfing?" Majestic giggled, still getting used to the vocabulary she'd developed. Handy looked up, scratching the back of his ear with the end of his pencil.

"Oh hey Majesty… I think I'm troubled…" he replied, pointing out the blueprint to her. "Do you think you could help?"

Majestic loved it when one of the three called her 'Majesty'; she only dared let them use it, knowing the other Smurfs, a.k.a Jokey Smurf, would probably use it in a too-formal matter.

"If you explain what it is, maybe," she teased. "But make it smurfy. We gotta get ready to get to Brainy's tonight."

Handy groaned softly and set the pencil and blueprint on the table-top before him, running a hand over the top of his dark-blue cap.

"That's tonight? Gee, I thought it was next week!" he muttered sarcastically.

"Aw, I know you don't want to go, but… it might be fun! Considering Tracker tells the best stories!"

"Hey, you're right, Majesty… Hefty has smurfy-good stories too, don't forget!" the inventing-smurf added, looking a little happier at the idea. "It might not be so bad after all!"

Majestic giggled and untwisted a knot in her hair before waving him off and walking on to her mushroom.

"See ya tonight, Handy!"

"See you!"

The magical-smurf then started in a slow jog home, speeding up a little with a giggle. She knew tonight would be fun, and if the boys were going to ruin it… So smurf it!

"I hope Tracker and Hefty do remember that its tonight… Brainy may be annoying, but he'd be so devastated if they didn't come…" Majestic told herself, sighing at the thought. "Maybe I should go remind them."

Before she could run out the door again, Smurfette and Vexy giddily pushed her back inside; the two giggling softly.

"So, where are you off to this evening, Majestic?" Smurfette inquired, looking a little wide-eyed.

"Do tell us!" Vexy pleaded. Majestic knew they wanted to know all the gossip, but she had to keep getting ready. Pulling a bag out of her cupboard, she started to talk while she packed.

"Just a smurf-over at Brainy's; nothing special…" she replied.

"A sneaky Smurf over-head you talking to Handy," Vexy grinned, noticing her friend's shocked expression in the mirror opposite. "Is he going too?"

"Y-Yes, but that's only because Brainy invited him, a-along with Hefty and Tracker!"

"A night alone with the boys… Ooh!" Smurfette teased, giggling inaudibly. "Have fun with them, Majestic!"

The magical-smurf rolled her eyes, shoving her night-gown, a teddy-bear she'd had from being human, her toothbrush, a hairbrush and spare dress and accessories into her bag before zipping it up and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Girls, it's just a smurf-over! You need to smurf your minds out of the gutter!" she scowled, heading out the door with an annoyed scoff. Smurfette and Vexy peeked out after her in surprise; two sharp gasps escaping their mouths.

"Oh no, she did not smurf there!"

"Oh yes she did!"

Majestic ignored them, wandering off to find Hefty. She felt a little hurt at what her friends had said, and decided to visit Papa Smurf and talk about it; she passing his mushroom at just the right time. Politely she knocked on his door.

"Papa Smurf, can I come in?"

"Of course, Majesty dear. I'm not busy."

… Okay, Papa was an exception on calling her 'Majesty'; he's the only father she's got now. Cautiously the magical-smurf stepped inside, finding Papa Smurf sitting in a chair; Baby Smurf on his lap, giggling as he flicked through the pages of a spell book the elder smurf had been reading.

"Baby Smurf's not any trouble, is he?" Majestic inquired, taking the small smurf and lifting him into her arms. Papa Smurf closed the spell book and shook his head.

"Good Smurfness, no. Baby's the best-behaved Smurfling I've met yet," he explained, placing the book back on a shelf. "You off somewhere tonight?"

Majestic glanced down at the bag over her shoulder, almost forgetting where she was headed.

"Brainy's. He's invited me, Tracker, Handy and Hefty for a smurf-over."

"You'll probably all be asleep by the time he gets smurfing," Papa laughed, watching Baby play with the smurfberry charm that hung on a chain around her neck. "Are you sure you can handle him talking?"

"I think we'll be fine, Papa. Besides, we've got Hefty to story-tell for us if things get too out of hand," Majestic insisted, giggling softly as Baby stuck the smurfberry in his mouth. "No little one, that's not to eat."

"Heheh, cheeky little Smurfling, that one," Papa Smurf chuckled, taking the small smurf from her and rocking him in his arms. "Well, I think you should get on your way, Majesty; they're probably waiting for you."

"Oh, right. Good night, Papa Smurf!" Majestic called, heading back outside. She groaned softly as she left, completely forgetting to tell Papa what she had on her mind.  
**Oh well… **she thought, walking up to Hefty's mushroom and knocking on the door. **At least I'll still have fun tonight.**

"Who is it!?" Hefty's voice cried out from inside the house.

"Hefty, it's Majesty. I came to remind you about Brainy's smurf-over!"

There was silence before Majestic heard the muscular-smurf curse under his breath.

"Smurf, that was tonight!? Hang on, I'll be right out!"

Majestic rolled her eyes with a smile and leant against the shroom-wall while she waited. Why did it take them longer than her to get ready? The magical-smurf blinked when she heard running water stop and a clatter of something against a hard surface.

"That answers my question…" she murmured aloud, turning her head as the door opened; Hefty struggling a little to pull his white cap onto his head.

"R-Ready!" he breathed, tugging at the strap of the sports-bag over his shoulder. "Let's go, Majesty."

* * *

**First chapter :3 yayz!**

**BTWs readers, there is no intention of this story meant for being a Halloween-based one. I was just bored one night, and listening to 'Thriller' on repeat, so yeah… This is what evolved from that…**


	2. Smurf or Dare?

Hefty and Majestic started walking, heading back in the east-direction of the village. Tracker and Handy joined them as they walked and soon the four Smurfs had arrived at Brainy's; Majestic knocking on the door once more.

"Brainy, we're here!" she called, waiting for a reply. Tracker and Handy exchanged a glance.

"You don't think he's forgotten, do you?" the trailing-smurf inquired, holding the red feather into his hat as he looked up the stalk of the mushroom before them. "Brainy, we're not getting any smurfier out here!"

"Just… J-Just a second!"

They heard footsteps running cautiously down stairs before the clunk of a lock unlocking startled them once more; Brainy greeting his friends with a lop-sided grin.

"S-Sorry about the wait. I g-got stuck on a cupboard-door…" he apologised, leading them inside and upstairs to the room they'd be sleeping in. Majestic had her gaze on the pictures on the walls the whole time as they went upstairs. Each picture was an individual one of every Smurf; all of them with their own expression that showed their personality.

"Been taking up photography, have you, Brainy?" she asked, reaching the top of the stairs after the others. The knowledgeable-smurf caught onto her words and nodded.

"There's too many of us to take one big one, so I just did individual," he explained.

"And don't we all look smurfy!" Handy teased, setting his bag by a mattress on the floor. The others copied his actions and set up their things; Majestic actually feeling a lot safer to be sleeping with the boys that night. Already her dreams of Gargamel smurf-napping her during the night had stirred her enough; she needed a good night's sleep…

"You're the host Brainy; what first?" Hefty inquired, settling down in their little circle they had formed at the foot of their beds.

"Smurf or Dare anyone?" Brainy suggested with a small grin. Majestic looked away when she felt their eyes fall on her; the magical-smurf's cheeks going red.

"No advantages cause I'm the only girl!"

"Fine…" the others groaned, exchanging a laugh, but because she was the only girl, they all agreed on letting Majestic go first.

"Hmm… Tracker, smurf or dare?"

"S-Smurf please. I don't plan on daring tonight…" the trailing-smurf laughed nervously, watching Majestic as she thought.

"… Why do you wear that feather in your cap?"

"Yeah, I never got that reason," Handy admitted in agreement. Tracker sat back and leant against his hands, plucking the feather from his hat and examining it.

"Individuality, I guess. Not one smurf is the same in this village," he explained.

"But what about Grouchy and Clumsy? Basically the only thing that tells them apart is their expressions," Hefty laughed. "Oh and Vanity; you can only tell it's him by his flower."

"That's what makes us individual, Hefty. Without my glasses, I'd look exactly like them!" Brainy added, sharing a soft laugh with the others. "Alright Tracker, your turn."

"Okay then…" Tracker breathed, putting his feather back in place and scanning their small circle. "Hefty, smurf or dare?"

A grin crept across the muscular-smurf's mouth; Majestic looking a little concerned.

"I'll go with… dare, thanks…"

"Alrighty, I dare you, Hefty Smurf, to go into the bathroom, shut off the light, lock the door and stay in there until your next turn," Tracker commanded, laughing a little when Hefty's face fell. "A dare's a dare!"

"Okay, okay!" Hefty groaned, getting up and heading down the hallway. He stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him then hastily switching off the light. Back out in the room, he could hear the other Smurfs continue on with the game, feeling a little cautious of being alone.  
**Get a grip, Hefty. There's nothing to be afraid of; it's just a little dark, you're alone and… the door is locked… **he told himself, trying to stay reassured. "Guys, this isn't funny if you plan on never letting me out of here!"

"Don't worry, Hefty; we'll let you out… soon…" Handy chuckled, glancing across the circle. "Brainy, smurf or dare?"

"Smurf!"

"Do you, like every other Smurf in this village, have a crush on Smurfette?"

Majestic, Handy and Tracker stared at the knowledgeable-smurf as he bit his lip; the three knowing he couldn't hide it.

"Say it, Brainy…" Majestic cooed softly.

"Yes… Yes, I have a crush on Smurfette…" Brainy sighed, slightly blushing red. Tracker reassuringly patted his shoulder.

"Relax Brainy, you know we all do!"

"Well, won't Vexy and I be surprised. Smurfette can't get all the love," Majestic spoke up, faking a pout as she folded her arms. Handy laughed and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh, we could never forget about you too, Majesty!"

The others burst into giggles, but they stopped and froze at the sound of someone knocking on the door; a little alarmed to hear it.

"Funny, I didn't smurf anyone else to come," Brainy insisted, getting up and heading downstairs. The others crept to the top-stair and looked down to see who was there, relaxing when they found it was only Papa Smurf.

"You gave us a bit of a scare, Papa; we thought you were someone else," Tracker admitted, shuffling around to make room for their father.

"Oh, like Gargamel?" Papa Smurf teased, laughing softly at the reactions he got from the young Smurfs. "I'll get you yet, you wretched Smurfs!"

"Oh Papa, that almost sounded just like him," Majestic giggled, shaking a little as she huddled against Handy. Papa Smurf ceased to scare them again at her trembles.

"Knowing how afraid of him you are, my dear, I won't try that again," he insisted. "So, how are all of you smurfing along?"

"Great, Papa Smurf! This is the most amusing game of Smurf or Dare I've had since we were Smurflings," Tracker admitted, trying to contain his laughter. "H-Hefty's been dared and locked up in the bathroom since we started."

"I heard that, Tracker Smurf!"

The others exchanged a laugh; Majestic then getting to her feet.

"I think he's been in there long enough; should we let him out?" she wondered.

"Yes, it's my turn to ask, and I need him out," Brainy insisted. Majestic giggled and headed over to the bathroom-door, leaning against it as she spoke.

"Hefty, turn on the light and come out. It's your turn."

She stepped back, watching the light flicker on from under the crack, and heard Hefty exhale in relief.

"It's about smurf! It was getting cold in here without light…" he admitted, grabbing the door-handle and turning it. The door remained locked so, he tried again. Still nothing. "Uhh, Majesty; you sure the door's not locked from the outside?"

Majestic glanced over the door-surface, looking for anything that looked like some sort of lock-mechanism.

"It doesn't seem to be… Why?" she asked; the other Smurfs getting up at the worry in her voice.

"Well… The door has to have locked on the outside, but… you wouldn't believe whose eye-to-eye with me right now…"

Majestic rested her ear against the door, gasping sharply when she heard Hefty bump into the frame; the muscular-smurf's startled yelp followed by a low, angry meow.

"Oh no… He's been cornered by Azrael!"

* * *

**Individuality… Nice smurf there, Tracker…  
But oh smurf! It's Azrael! **

**T_T guys, I think it was a bad idea to lock Hefty in the bathroom… Get him out… now!**


	3. Legends settled

By now, the Smurfs crying his name had reached Papa Smurf's ears; the elder Smurf hastily dashing outside to calm his family. Majestic, Handy, Brainy and Tracker were left to figure out a way to get the door open; Majestic not being able to take another second of listening to Hefty try and escape Azrael's hungry jaws.

"Can't you three just like, barge against it or something!?" she cried frantically to the Smurfs behind her. Handy exchanged a glance with his brothers and shrugged.

"It's always worth a try," he suggested. "We're not as strong as Hefty alone, but, maybe together we can get it."

Tracker and Brainy nodded determinedly, turning on their sides and waiting while Majestic spoke to Hefty once more.

"We're gonna get you out of there, Hefty! Hang on!"

She then stepped back; Handy, Tracker and Brainy all charging at the door on an angle. Majestic winced as their shoulders collided with the wood, making it splinter slightly.

"Again Smurfs. One, two, smurf!" Handy chanted, each time the three running at the door. The magical-smurf could already see bruises coming up on their blue skin; she refusing to let them charge again.

"But-…"

"No buts, Brainy Smurf!" Majestic scowled, going into her protective sister mode as her eyes began to glow pale-yellow. "I got this…"

With a hasty movement, Majestic wound her magic around the door itself, twisting her hands until she'd pulled the door free from its hinges. Hefty back-tracked and quickly joined them, allowing Majestic to push forward with her magic and slam the door in Azrael's face. The tabby-cat hissed sharply and pulled his head out of the side of the mushroom, bolting off back to Gargamel's castle. Cautiously the five Smurfs wandered back into the bathroom, peering out through the giant hole in the wall.

"Well… I needed to smurf a bigger window there anyway…" Brainy muttered, signalling down to Papa Smurf that they were okay before leading the others back to their room. "N-No more smurf or dare?"

"Certainly not!" the others replied hastily. Agreeing on settling into bed and telling stories to finish the night, each Smurf respectively swapped their day outfits for their night-shirts; the four waiting as Majestic freshened herself up.

"Girls are weird…" Tracker spoke up, catching their attention. "Majesty does what Smurfette does every night; I mean, why do they need to 'freshen up' if they're just going to sleep?"

"It's kinda steamy tonight, Tracker; I wouldn't blame her for cooling off," Handy insisted, setting his alarm clock before he lay back on his mattress. "But… I guess the cold air coming from the bathroom will help us relax anyway."

As soon as Majestic left the bathroom; she noticing the darkness of the village below her, Hefty had announced for a session of telling ghost stories. Brainy shivered.

"D-Does it have to be ghost s-stories?" he whimpered.

"You can't have a smurf-over without ghost stories, Brainy," Hefty insisted, jumping up to switch of the lights before grabbing the torch beside his bed. "I got one… Let me smurf you about the urban legend of blood smurf…"

Majestic gulped and snuggled close to Handy; a light blush appearing on the inventing-smurf's cheeks as he put his arms around her.

"B-Blood smurf?"

"Yeah… He's the ghost of this village, you know; I've seen him. Ooh, and what a smurfy terror he is," Hefty went on, shining the torch around them before he got back to telling the story. "But I wasn't scared. No ghost could ever scare this Smurf!"

"You're saying that when you were just attacked by Azrael?" Handy interrupted with a slight grin, causing the others to giggle nervously.

"… Smurf up, Handy…"

"H-He doesn't sound that b-bad…" Tracker spoke up, sitting up and hugging his pillow; Hefty spat out a laugh.

"You'd be surprised, Tracker. I've heard he comes for young Smurfs during the night…" he continued, pausing to listen to the wind pick up outside. "… Almost always on nights like tonight, and all he smurfs behind, is a handprint as evidence; nothing else."

Handy looked down when he felt Majestic shivering in his arms and squeezed her gently, reassuring her that it was only a ghost story; nothing true about it at all.

"He sounds a little like Gargamel… Except, without the ugliness, and… leaving evidence…" Brainy insisted bravely, trying not to show he was afraid. Handy and Hefty were doing exceptionally well at that; on the other hand, he, Tracker and Majestic were shaking slightly in fear.

"Smurfs have said he looks like us, except for his colour. Apparently he lost the blue when he was banished from the village," Hefty went on, glancing at their surprised faces. "Yes, truth be told, Papa has banished Smurfs from this very village, but he'll never tell why, or who he banished. A lot of those Smurfs were caught, by Gargamel…"

"G-Gargamel!" Majestic squeaked, burying her head in Handy's night-shirt. The inventing-smurf wobbled slightly and put a hand behind him for balance; the other pulling her close.

"Hefty, you know what Papa said about saying his name around her…" he scowled, trying to reassure their sister, shooting a sideways glance at Brainy. "Same goes for you…"

"Aw, come on, it's not a ghost story if I don't smurf him into it!" Hefty complained, chuckling softly as Brainy put a hand around his own neck. "Relax, Handy's not gonna strangle ya…"

"I… I-I didn't even know M-Majestic reacted that badly to it…" the knowledgeable-smurf insisted, gulping sharply before clearing his throat. "But u-uhh… Do continue, Hefty."

"If Mr. Fix-It will let me…" Hefty muttered, glaring daggers at Handy; the inventing-smurf rolling his eyes.

"Go on…" he groaned, keeping a protective arm around Majestic as she spun around to face them all again.

"So, enough about 'you-smurf-who', blood smurf happens to come back to this village when the winds are high, seeking revenge on Papa Smurf. He never does succeed to harm him, because of us," Hefty went on, proudly folding his arms. "Sometimes, it's good to smurf the roles around."

"B-But, if he comes back w-when the winds are high, d-doesn't that mean… h-he'll come tonight?" Majestic whimpered, tightly gripping Handy's arm; small tears brimmed in her eyes. Hefty looked at her but didn't continue; his expression concerned.

"I… I-I'm sorry, Majesty; I didn't mean to scare you that badly…" he hesitantly apologised.

"It's only a legend, Majesty. Hefty probably made that last part up, r-right Hefty?" Tracker inquired, trying to cover up the truth.

"O-Of course! Blood smurf stopped trying to get Papa long ago!"

An awkward silence fell between them; the only sound being that of the trees creaking against the winds outside. Handy reassuringly ran his fingers through Majestic's hair, easing her fear a little. She knew she'd have nightmares of blood smurf now, even if he was just a legend! Like her nightmares of Gargamel were bad enough!

"… Can we just, go to sleep now?" she asked, breaking the silence. The others nodded and cautiously climbed into their beds; each of them freezing in fright at the sound of a droned howl outside.

"W-What was that?" Brainy questioned.

"A w-wolf; relax," Handy answered, tugging his covers up to his middle. "I-It won't hurt us."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told that story after all…" Hefty spoke up softly, looking a little guilty for scaring them.

"A great legend; yes, but, better to smurf a, silent legend," Tracker admitted. "N-No offense or anything…"

Hefty nodded his head to say it was okay, waiting as Brainy switched off the light before he settled down to sleep. Now he felt a bit uneasy; the one Smurf who was never afraid, didn't dare force himself to sleep, despite how tired he was. He lay on his stomach, staring at the far wall ahead of him, listening to the others drift off around him. He just couldn't get himself to sleep…

"That's it; I'm getting up," he whispered to himself, getting to his feet and quietly tip-toeing out of the room, heading back into the bathroom and shutting the door. There he stared at the giant hole Azrael had made in the wall of the mushroom. "… I'll smurf Brainy and Handy some help on fixing that tomorrow… It is kinda my fault… No wait a smurf, it's Tracker's! If he hadn't dared me to lock myself in here, that wouldn't have happened and-…"

Hefty cut himself off; soft footsteps marching about outside the bathroom door; the muscular-smurf looking up in alarm when the light suddenly went out.

"O-Okay guys, turn the light back on!" he called, shivering slightly. "T-This isn't funny!"

But the other Smurfs hadn't heard him; they were all completely fast asleep and still…  
Not one of them even stirred at the thud that came from the bathroom soon after…

* * *

**o.O Hefty!? **

**Oh noes… Blood smurf mustn't be a legend after all! *looks around in fright*  
… Let's pray he is, readers… For smurf's sake!**


End file.
